


Light a Blood Red Flame

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Under-negotiated Kink, Vampire Roleplay, joshua whore, slightly tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: “It’s certainly not something most people would enjoy, we... well to put it bluntly we like to drink blood.”Joshua blinks, Jun’s words taking a moment to register in his head.“You drink... blood?”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: SVTOXIC FEST 2020





	Light a Blood Red Flame

There is something about the pounding bass and flashes of colorful light ricocheting off of every surface that makes places like this seem so otherworldly, or maybe Joshua is just drunk and high off the adrenaline rushing through him after dancing and screaming along to a countless number of songs. He had even danced with a cute blond-haired boy for a while, but the boy seems to have disappeared into thin air after running off to “go to the bathroom”. So now Joshua finds himself standing at the bar, sipping on a glass of much needed water while he weighs the pros and cons of sticking around at the club for another hour. 

His attention is quickly stolen when someone sits down next to him. There are plenty of spots open along the bar and it irks Joshua that the stranger had chosen one so close. The stranger waves down the bartender and orders a drink and Joshua finds his gaze wandering towards them with the lack of anything more interesting to look at. He is suddenly struck in awe by how absolutely _gorgeous_ the man is. His profile is sharp, his jawline firm, and his skin looks flawless, dotted with a few small beauty marks that definitely live up to their name. He must have been staring for too long because the man turns to him, raising one eyebrow as he looks Joshua up and down. 

“Uh, hi,” Joshua mutters, hoping he isn’t blushing too hard after getting caught staring. 

“Hello.” 

The man’s voice is soft, a slight accent to it that Joshua can’t quite place after such a short greeting. Now that the man is turned towards him Joshua takes in his outfit, expensive looking fabrics stretched over hard muscle, a long, dark coat shrouding the rest of his frame. Joshua hasn’t seen any bodyguards or models running around but he can’t help but secretly wonder if the man is some sort of idol or CEO’s son. The man is now just staring at Joshua now and he shifts awkwardly in his seat. 

“What’s your name?” he finally says. 

“Moon Junhwi, but most people call me Jun.” 

It’s a mix of the alcohol and Jun’s eyes, open and warm, promising Joshua a million different things at once, that make the words in his head accidentally slip out of his mouth. 

“Wow, even your name is pretty.” 

Joshua presses his mouth firmly closed and tries not to turn red again; he has a feeling it’s something he’ll be experiencing often if he spends any more time around Jun. Jun immediately starts to laugh, something bright and loud that makes him seem a little more human. He finally settles down after a moment, grinning widely. 

“I’ve definitely heard something similar to that before, but I don’t quite think you meant to say it aloud.” 

“Sorry.” 

“No no, don’t apologise. I certainly don’t mind compliments from boys as pretty as you.” 

Joshua grins. 

“Alright, well my name is Joshua Hong.” 

“Did you come here with some friends Joshua-ssi?” 

“No,” he replies. 

“Well I _was_ dancing with someone earlier, but they seem to have disappeared on me.” 

“Oh that’s too bad,” Jun says, not sounding at all like he meant the words. 

“Hey Shua-ssi... can I call you Shua-ssi?” 

Joshua nods quickly, Jun can call him anything he wants, Joshua, Shua, whore--

“I was wondering if you’d like another drink?” 

He gestures to the empty glass at Joshua’s side and the older boy nods. 

“Sure.” 

Jun waves down the bartender and Joshua hums thoughtfully. 

“How about a cosmopolitan?” 

“Coming right up,” the bartender says. The bartender’s quick movements entrance him for a moment, at least until the drink gets set down in front of him and he can take a sip. They keep up the conversation for a little while longer, talking about this and that. Jun suddenly looks down at the watch on his wrist, his eyes widening slightly. He looks back up at Joshua, resting his chin in his hand. 

“You’re very pretty.” 

It’s a firm statement, leaving no room for argument. Joshua immediately forgets whatever he had been about to say, ducking his head shyly. 

“Thank you.” 

Jun leans closer, and he honestly looks like he should be way out of Joshua’s league but he’s _interested_ and it’s very flattering. 

“I quite like pretty boys,” Jun says. 

“I like how they look, how they sound, how they _taste_.” 

Jun inches closer with every word and Joshua finds himself subconsciously leaning forward, pulled into Jun’s gravity and unable to escape. Joshua’s gaze flickers down to Jun’s lips. 

“Can I find out how _you_ taste Shua-ssi?” 

“God yes.” Joshua whispers.

As soon as he speaks Jun starts moving, his hand cradling the side of Joshua’s face as he presses their lips together. Joshua parts his lips with a soft sigh and Jun makes good on his promise, regrettably pulling away after only a few moments. Joshua has to stop himself from chasing after Jun’s lips and he pouts slightly as he sits back up. 

“Sweet,” Jun comments after a moment, once they’ve both composed themselves. 

“I almost want to take you far away and keep you all for myself,” Jun says with a smile. 

“Why can’t you?” 

Jun hums thoughtfully for a moment. 

“You look cute and innocent, but I bet you’re quite the opposite, aren’t you?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Do you want to come with me so I can find out? I can promise that I’m plenty worse than you.” 

Joshua’s heart leaps in excitement as Jun offers him a hand. 

“I think I’d like that.” 

Joshua lets the other boy lead him out of the club, the cool night air doing nothing to assuage the burning heat under his skin. Jun pulls his phone out as they walk across the parking lot and they soon reach a dark-colored expensive looking car. This definitely supports his CEO’s son theory, but Joshua is pulled from his musings on the origins of Jun’s luxurious taste when another boy comes walking up. Joshua’s eyes widen in surprise when he realizes that it’s the boy he had been dancing with earlier who had disappeared on him. 

“Uh...?” 

The boy ignores him, insteading turning to look up at Jun. 

“I knew you had your eye on him!” 

He quickly looks Joshua up and down. 

“Good choice,” the boy says, throwing a wink in Joshua’s direction. 

“Joshua-ssi this is my… friend Soonyoung-ah,” Jun says. 

“Oh, well hello again.” 

Soonyoung grins at him, all dark eyes and sharp eyeliner, before spinning around and walking up to the vehicle’s passenger door. 

“Let’s get going Jun-ah!” 

Jun pushes Joshua gently forward, opening the car door for him to climb into the back. It’s a mostly quiet ride, Soonyoung humming softly along to the radio and Joshua pulling out his phone to text Minghao his plans for the night. He looks up at the two men in the front of the car for a moment, biting his lips before looking down and sharing his current location. He’s not entirely stupid afterall, even though there is something about Jun that just feels... safe. Once they reach their destination Jun again opens the door for him, Soonyoung practically skipping up the cement steps to the front door of a tall building. Joshua isn’t given much time to study it as Jun places a hand on his lower back to guide him forwards and Soonyoung punches in the code, opening the front door to reveal a dimly lit hallway. They all remove their shoes and Jun hangs up his long coat in a small closet next to an array of colorful coats, all different styles and sizes. 

Soonyoung darts off ahead of them shouting, “Dinner’s ready boys, come and get it!” 

Joshua looks up at Jun questioningly but the man’s expression remains neutral. Jun starts to walk down the hall and Joshua scrambles after him. They pass a couple of large wooden doors before emerging into a large living room of sorts, expensive furniture scattered around the room on velvet rugs and an empty stone fireplace in the corner. One of the chairs close to them is occupied and a thin man with long black hair looks up from the book he had been reading, giving Joshua a quick once over before going back to his book. Joshua fights the urge to cling to Jun as a door across the room opens and three more figures emerge. 

“Do you um, usually have a lot of friends over?” 

“Sometimes, though it’s only on special occasions that everyone gathers here. Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll love you.” 

Joshua nods, only vaguely comforted by Jun’s words as he turns his attention towards the various conversations going on around the room. A tall man with faded blue hair is conversing with the man who had been reading, gesturing every so often to the phone held in his hands. A little further off Soonyoung has made himself at home in the lap of a man in a dark suit, grinning mischievously as the man underneath him laughs. The far door opens again and the suited man’s expression quickly changes to one of panic. He attempts to push Soonyoung off his lap to no avail until a man with bright silver hair appears at their side, firmly shoving Soonyoung away and taking a seat by the suited man’s side. 

“Well as it seems we are all here now, I think it’s time for introductions.” Jun announces. The room goes quiet; Soonyoung taking a seat in an empty chair and watching as Jun leads Joshua towards the blue and black-haired men. 

“This is Joshua-ssi,” Jun says. 

“Hello Joshua-ssi, my name is Myungho,” replies the man who had been reading, and Joshua can’t help but notice how handsome he is, every part of him long and delicate. The blue-haired man straightens up and inclines his head in greeting. 

“And my name is Wonwoo, it’s my pleasure to make your acquaintance Joshua-ssi.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Joshua automatically replies (even in strange situations such as this it’s always important to remember your manners). He then gets introduced to the man whose lap had been occupied by Soonyoung a few minutes before and the man who had pushed him off, Seokmin and Jihoon respectively. Jihoon is pressed up against Seokmin’s side, one hand resting on his thigh. Seokmin quickly glances at Jihoon when Joshua and Jun approach, the other boy squeezing his leg softly before speaking for the both of them. Joshua isn’t quite sure why but they seem like a rather interesting pair. Before he can ponder more on why Jun pushes him along, leading him away from the group and over to the empty fireplace. Jun flips a tiny switch on the wall and Joshua jumps as flames jet upwards, settling down into a low flame over apparently fake logs of wood. 

“Nice party trick. Was your plan to seduce me with fancy cars, automatic fireplaces and your pretty friends? Cause the ‘Can I find out how you taste’ line worked surprisingly well. ” 

Jun grins, “Glad to know I was successful. Usually we would be somewhere a little more private at this point, but tonight is special. My friends and I all share… a similar interest. Which is where you come in.” 

“Oh, do they like to watch? I mean I’ve never done that with such a large group of people before but–” 

Jun shakes his head, Joshua stopping mid sentence and frowning in confusion. Jun looks slightly amused with his conclusion and Joshua crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Well what is it then?” 

“It’s certainly not something most people would enjoy, we... well to put it bluntly we like to drink blood.” 

Joshua blinks, Jun’s words taking a moment to register in his head. 

“You drink... blood?” 

“Yes, it’s a bit different for everyone but--” 

“We’re vampires,” murmurs a voice and Joshua whips his head around to see Soonyoung standing behind him. Soonyoung grins, showing off pointed canines, and the pale contacts in his eyes that definitely weren’t there before. Well he certainly does seem to look the part now. 

“Woah, when did you put those on?” 

Soonyoung claps his hands behind his back and carefully says, “Just a minute ago. After all, a gentleman should _never_ show his fangs in public.” 

There is an odd tone to his voice and Joshua can see Jun roll his eyes. 

“I only said that because I was very, _very_ drunk. But, that’s besides the point. We’re into some interesting things and some of them you might be a little more familiar with, but you can certainly leave if you don’t feel up to it Shua-ssi.” 

His voice trails off into a resigned sigh and Joshua instantly wants to shout _”Fuck yes I’ll stay!”_ if it’ll make Jun happy. He feels a hand gently rest on his shoulder, and when he doesn’t immediately shrug it off, Soonyoung wraps an arm around his waist, setting his chin down on Joshua’s shoulder. 

“We do really hope that you’ll join us. It’ll be fun, I can promise you that.” 

The warmth pressed against his back is tempting and Jun leans in a little closer, expression open and wanting. He hesitates of course, this isn’t exactly something he’s done before, but at the same time he’s never felt uncomfortable with Jun. A little confused yes, nervous yes, but always safe. Maybe it’s the last cocktail he had at the bar or just how much he _wants_ but at last a soft “I’ll stay” slips out of his mouth. Jun nods, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he reaches out a hand to ruffle Soonyoung’s hair. 

“Then I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t break him while I’m gone.” 

“No promises!” Soonyoung replies. As soon as the other boy has stepped away Soonyoung circles around to his front, hands lingering on his waist. He pouts, his plump cheeks a sharp contrast to his tight, dark outfit and pale eyes. 

“I was quite jealous when Junnie told me to leave you alone so he could talk to you.” 

“Then why did you?” 

Soonyoung shrugs. 

“He can be very persuasive, besides, Jun-ah is usually better with the pretty ones.” 

Joshua’s hands come up to rest on Soonyoung’s shoulders and the other boy takes that as an invitation to inch closer. 

“Which ones are you better with then?” 

Instead of answering his question, Soonyoung closes the last bit of remaining space in between their lips. Soonyoung is anything but passive, pressing the long line of his body against Joshua’s and taking control of the kiss. Joshua is more than happy to let him, simply enjoying the feeling of a warm mouth pressed against his. 

“The desperate ones,” Soonyoung says when he pulls back a few moments later and Joshua has to struggle for a moment to remember what they had been talking about. A smirk crosses Soonyoung’s features at Joshua’s slightly dazed expression and looks so annoyingly attractive that Joshua immediately pulls him back in for another kiss. Soonyoung’s slowly wandering hands are far too distracting and neither of them notice Jun approaching until he is standing by their sides, a few objects cradled in his arms. He turns around as soon as they both look at him, Soonyoung stepping away and tugging Joshua along behind him as he follows after Jun. Joshua is ushered into Minghao’s now vacant seat, twelve pairs of eyes fixed onto him. 

“I’m afraid this part is neither fun nor sexy,” Jun says, kneeling down beside the chair. 

“Your arm please?” 

Joshua’s heart starts to beat a little faster as he lifts his arm and Jun flips it over, swiping something cold and wet across the surface of his inner arm. 

“Are you afraid of needles?” 

“No,” Joshua replies softly, gaze fixed on Jun’s hands as he pulls a rubber strap from the array of objects at his feet. 

“Just relax then, and don’t worry, I have medical training.” 

He ties the rubber strap tight around Joshua’s upper arm, donning a pair of latex gloves and picking up a needle with a small vial attached to the back. Joshua tenses as the needle enters his arm. 

“No offense, but this is the weirdest foreplay I’ve ever experienced.” 

He feels himself relax a little at the sound of Soonyoung’s laughter and a soft giggle from someone else off to his left, the corner of Jun’s mouth twitching upwards as he focuses on the needle in his hands. Jun quickly fills up three small vials, withdrawing the needle from Joshua’s arm and quickly pressing a cotton ball against the small wound. 

“Put pressure on this for a couple of minutes, okay?” 

Joshua nods, pressing down on the cotton ball as Jun hands the needle off to Soonyoung. Jun then picks up one of the small vials of blood, offering it to Minghao. 

“Wait, where did Wonwoo-yah go?” 

Joshua turns his head to see Minghao standing by the side of his chair, the other boy nowhere in sight. Minghao just shrugs, taking the offered vial and turning away. Jun holds up the second vial and Jihoon stands up to approach the chair, Seokmin’s hand clasped in his. He seems to strategically keep his body between the boy behind him and everyone else, shooting Joshua an unreadable glance before quickly pulling Seokmin away towards the doors on the far side of the room. 

“I took a little over two hundred milliliters,” Jun says, “That’s just half of what is normally taken at a blood drive, so you shouldn’t feel any adverse effects, but…” 

Jun looks to the right as his voice trails off and suddenly Soonyoung is by their side again, Joshua not even having noticed the other boy’s disappearance. The needle in his hands has been replaced by a glass of water, which Jun offers to Joshua after he places a small bandaid over his arm. Jun looks quite pleased when Joshua downs nearly half the in one swallow. Joshua stands to his feet after he has finished the glass of water, Jun gently taking both of Joshua’s hands in his. 

“Thank you,” he says simply, and Joshua blushes despite himself, unsure about how to deal with the amount of emotion in Jun’s gaze. 

“It was nothing really,” he manages to reply and although it looks like Jun wants to argue with the statement, he instead drops Joshua’s hands and pushes him towards Soonyoung. 

“Why don’t you show our guest to my room hmm?” 

He winks at Joshua, all charisma and flirty smiles again. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll join you two in a moment.” 

Joshua nods and Soonyoung grins widely, tugging him by the hand towards one of the many doors leading out of the room. They stride through halls with dark wooden floors and high ceilings, making their way up a long staircase and past a row of impressively large wall paintings before stopping in front of an unassuming wooden door. Soonyoung pushes it inwards and Joshua hardly gets a moment to admire his surroundings because the other boy pins him up against the nearest available surface as soon as he steps into the room. His hands settle around Soonyoung’s waist as the other boy eagerly leans forward to kiss him, and Joshua is more than happy to reciprocate. Joshua’s heart rate quickens as Soonyoung sighs against his mouth, his body starting to warm. Soonyoung’s hands slide up his chest and down his arms before he pulls away, Joshua’s attention drawn to his fanged teeth as Soonyoung opens his mouth. 

“Do you uh, mind if I bite you?” Soonyoung asks.

“Not enough to make you bleed,” he quickly clarifies, “you’ve done enough of that today.” 

“I guess it’s fine,” Joshua replies. He’s never been _bitten_ before, but surely it can’t be that bad. Soonyoung lights up immediately, pressing his lips against Joshua’s again. He doesn’t stay there this time, moving down to press his lips against Joshua’s neck right below his jaw. Joshua relaxes back against the wall as Soonyoung starts to suck a mark into his skin and he’s not at all prepared for the sudden burst of pain emanating from the side of his neck. Truthfully it was more surprise than actual pain that had startled him though he quickly realizes Soonyoung’s fangs were not as dull as they had seemed. The other boy looks quite satisfied with himself as he pulls away, licking over his lips like he enjoyed the taste of Joshua’s skin on his tongue. 

“Let’s get rid of this now shall we?” Soonyoung says, tugging on the front of Joshua’s shirt. Joshua nods and Soonyoung starts to undo the buttons in his shirt. There is a soft knock at the door and Jun slips into the room. Joshua blushes like a school boy caught making out in the janitor’s closet, well aware he must make a rather debauched image. Jun doesn’t bother commenting on it, instead looking at Soonyoung. 

“Wonwoo-yah is fine, but I don’t think we’ll be seeing much of him tomorrow.”

Soonyoung nods, quickly resuming the task at hand. 

“Is Wonwoo-ssi okay?” Joshua whispers. 

“Yeah, he’s fine, just kind of… new to all this.” Soonyoung replies, pushing Joshua’s shirt over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Joshua hums thoughtfully, distracted as Soonyoung kisses him once more. By the time he looks up again Jun is sitting on the bed on the far side of the room; the top two buttons of his shirt are undone and his gaze is burning into Joshua. Soonyoung must notice that his attention has shifted elsewhere because he takes Joshua’s hand and tugs him away from the wall, pushing him towards Jun once they are within arm’s reach of the other boy. Jun studies him thoughtfully. 

“You are wearing far too many pieces of clothing and that is hardly acceptable at this point,” Jun states, his voice light and teasing. Joshua laughs, slipping his thumbs under the waistband of his pants. 

“I could say the same about you couldn’t I?” 

Something small and gray hits the back of Jun’s head as Joshua slips off his pants and underwear in one smooth motion, as he looks over at Soonyoung he realizes it had been one of the boy’s socks.

“You heard him, get with the program Jun-ah.” 

Jun turns towards Soonyoung, eyes narrowing. 

“Throw another sock at me and I’ll gag you with it.” 

“You promise?” 

Jun huffs, rolling his eyes as he turns back to face Joshua and starts to remove his shirt. Soon they are all undressed, two pairs of hands tugging Joshua onto the bed and Jun’s body bracketing his as he leans over Joshua. 

“Now Shua-ssi,” he says softly, “what is it that you want?” 

That’s an easy enough question, everything he’s done tonight has been done with one goal in mind. 

“I want you.” 

His gaze darts to the side, spying Soonyoung sitting back on his heels next to them. Well, maybe two goals. 

“Both of you.”

“I think that can be arranged.” 

Jun leans down to kiss him and Joshua eagerly pushes himself upwards on his forearms to meet him. It’s gentle for a moment as Jun cradles his face in one hand, but Joshua soon finds himself pressed back down into the sheets, Jun making it all too clear who exactly will be leading the kiss. Joshua simply lets himself enjoy being _quite_ thoroughly kissed and although he’s not hard yet with the long line of Jun’s body pressed against his it certainly won’t be long. Joshua closes his eyes and sighs blissfully as another mark blooms on his skin, Jun’s lips pressed against his neck. 

When Joshua opens his eyes he can see Soonyoung kneeling next to them still, one hand wrapped around his cock and the usual necessary items for a night like this lying on the bed next to him. Well, the condoms and lube are necessary, the vial of Joshua’s blood... not so much. Apparently satisfied with the mess he’s made of Joshua’s neck, Jun raises his head, motioning for Soonyoung to hand him the bottle of lube. Jun then scoots back on the bed, placing a hand on Joshua’s leg. 

“Can you turn over for me Shua-ssi?” 

Joshua quickly complies, Jun’s hands gently guiding his hips upwards.

“What a view,” Jun comments, his voice low. Hands knead the soft flesh of his ass and Soonyoung scoots closer, tilting Joshua’s chin upwards. 

“I’ll bet it is, but the front looks pretty damn good from where I’m sitting.” 

Joshua nearly goes cross eyed as he finds himself face-to-face with Soonyoung’s cock. 

“Wanna open wide for me baby?” 

Joshua nods, letting Soonyoung guide his cock into Joshua’s mouth. 

“Fuck...” Soonyoung groans as Joshua closes his lips around his cock. Joshua is distracted enough that he barely registers the lube-slicked digit circling his rim, that is until it gently pushes inside of him. His body tenses and it takes a moment to get himself to relax, though Jun seems content to wait before pushing in deeper. Joshua manages to keep himself more relaxed as Jun’s finger and soon _fingers_ dip in and out of him. Soonyoung scoots closer so that Joshua can easily balance on his forearms and swallow him down hands-free. Jun quickly finds Joshua’s prostate and Joshua and Soonyoung both groan loudly as he massages over it with two fingers, Soonyoung from the vibrations in Joshua’s throat. By the time Jun has made it up to three fingers Joshua has resigned himself to holding still while Soonyoung thrusts up into his mouth, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes from both his building arousal and the slight abuse of his throat. Joshua pulls his head back and Soonyoung quickly releases his grip, letting him pull off Soonyoung’s cock and take a few deep breaths. 

“You good?” he asks and Joshua nods. He’s about to take Soonyoung’s cock into his mouth again when Jun’s hands leave him entirely, Joshua letting out a soft whine in protest. Jun hushes him, hands settling on his hips. Joshua relaxes at his touch, spreading his legs even further and arching his back invitingly. Jun grunts appreciatively, tightening his grip and pressing forward into Joshua. A soft gasp is ripped from his lips and he has to fight to keep himself still instead of pressing back until he’s taken all of Jun. The other boy bottoms out at a far more reasonable pace than Joshua’s brain is suggesting, immediately pulling out and pushing back in with shallow thrusts that slowly grow deeper. Joshua barely registers the lack of another figure in front of him, too preoccupied with adjusting to the feeling of Jun’s cock stretching him open. 

His cock bounces against his stomach as Jun’s thrusts grow more forceful and Joshua is in the middle of trying to figure out how to balance himself on one arm and jerk himself off with the other with the still functioning half of his brain when Jun suddenly stops. Before Joshua can complain Jun leans forward, wrapping an arm around Joshua’s chest and lifting them both upwards. Jun’s other hand slides down his side to rest on his waist, holding him in place as Jun pulls his hips back and slowly grinds forward. Joshua arches backwards, moaning loudly as Jun’s cock brushes past his prostate, sending a burst of pleasure pulsing through him. 

“Ahh, fuck... like that do you?” 

Jun murmurs lowly in his ear, Joshua nodding frantically in reply. A pair of hands materialize on his chest, stabilizing him as Jun thrusts forward again. His moans become muffled as Soonyoung presses their lips together, rushed and frantic and with perhaps a bit too much tongue. It ends as quickly as it had started, Soonyoung reaching down and picks up the vial of blood by his leg. Joshua doesn’t know whether it’s the near feral grin that stretches itself across Soonyoung’s face before he pops the top off the vial or a particularly strong thrust in from Jun but Joshua shivers. He watches Soonyoung tip his head back and quickly swallow down half of the blood, a red tongue darting out to lick across his lips. He hands the vial to Jun over Joshua’s shoulder and the whole room stills for a moment, the only sound their labored breaths. 

Joshua starts at the sound of a low groan from behind him and Jun’s grip tightens around him. At the same time Soonyoung straightens up, grabbing Joshua’s chin with one hand. He tilts his head to the side, eyes glinting with a wild light that wasn’t there before (or maybe it was, just hidden below the surface). His touch still manages to be gentle as he moves Joshua’s head until it’s tilted the opposite direction to his, the hand that grips his shoulder and the teeth that sink into his neck anything but. Joshua cries out, pain flaring up from his shoulder and pleasure pulsing through him as Jun starts to move again. Soonyoung detaches from his neck but leaves his face pressed into Joshua’s shoulder. His free hand slides down Joshua’s torso and wraps around his cock. He trails gentle pecks and scrapes of teeth along Joshua’s shoulder and back towards his neck, shuffling closer until their cocks are pressed side-by-side. 

“Fuck,” Joshua and Jun moan in unison, the former from the reappearance of Soonyoung’s teeth and the latter from his orgasm if the tense line of his body and the stillness of his hips is anything to go by. Joshua whines as Jun slips out of him and Soonyoung continues to pump his hand up and down, fitting his hand around both of their cocks as best he can. Jun sinks to his knees, leaning his forehead against Joshua’s back and gently resting his hands on Joshua’s waist. Joshua leans into Soonyoung for more stability, legs weak as the other boy speeds up the pace of his hand. Soonyoung hisses as he spills over his hand but he keeps moving it even after his orgasm, pumping it faster and faster until Joshua tenses, coming with a soft cry. Only then does Soonyoung stop and all three of them slowly untangle themselves, Soonyoung flopping onto his back next to Joshua with a groan. Joshua mirrors his position. He props himself up on his elbows when he feels the bed dip and watches as Jun stands to his feet. He disappears behind a door in the corner of the room and returns a minute later looking a little cleaner and holding a pair of wet towels. Joshua shakes his head when Jun leans towards him, towel in hand and standing by the foot of the bed. 

“I’ll do it myself,” he says softly. Jun wordlessly hands him a towel, leaning towards Soonyoung this time and prodding him with one finger until he finally sits up. A fond smile shadows the corners of Jun’s lips as he gently wipes Soonyoung’s face clean. Jun disappears again to dispose of the dirty towels and Joshua notices a smear of blood on Soonyoung’s lower lip that Jun must have missed. His hand moves of its own accord, reaching across the short distance between them to wipe it away with his thumb. Soonyoung’s eyes widen in surprise and he gently grabs onto Joshua’s wrist when he tries to pull his hand away. 

“Sorry you just... had some blood there.” 

Without moving his gaze from Joshua’s Soonyoung brings his hand up and licks up Joshua’s thumb. Joshua flushes, gaze darting down to Soonyoung’s mouth. Soonyoung grins in amusement at his reaction. His hand gets released as Soonyoung leans forward, slowly gauging his reaction before pressing their lips softly together. There isn’t any heat behind it and instead of pulling away Soonyoung throws his weight forward, tipping them both over into a pile of limbs on the bed. Soonyoung giggles and curls himself around Joshua, laying his head on Joshua’s chest. His laughter is infectious and that’s how Jun finds them a moment later, pressed together and giggling like idiots at the end of the bed. 

“I’m not trying to rush you out the door or anything Shua-ssi, but would you like me to take you home or call you a cab soon?”

Joshua quiets as Jun speaks, feeling hesitant to leave at all with Soonyoung’s warm weight on top of him. 

“Or he can stay,” Soonyoung whines, curling around Joshua even tighter. 

“Or you can stay.” 

“Well, I mean it’s getting late and if you don’t mind… yeah, I’d like to stay.” 

Soonyoung hums happily and Jun’s expression seems to brighten. 

“Hmm, would you like something to wear then?” Jun asks. 

“Somehow I doubt I’ll get too cold,” Joshua replies, looking down at Soonyoung. 

“Point taken.” 

Jun walks over to a nearby dresser, pulling out the topmost drawer and rifling through its contents.

“Not everyone wants to stay, you know,” Soonyoung says into his chest, voice so soft Joshua almost misses it. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, so… I’m glad you did.” 

Soonyoung moves his head so he can look up Joshua. 

“You won’t regret it, I swear Jun-ah makes the best hangover soup this side of Seoul.” 

Joshua looks over at the boy in question, watching as he slips a dark shirt over his frame. 

“I bet he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for putting on this wonderful fest and dealing with me<3 I hope you all enjoy and please leave a kudo and comment if you truly liked it!


End file.
